


beneath you

by overlying



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Intimacy, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, this is just incredibly sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overlying/pseuds/overlying
Summary: He got over his hero worship a long time ago, but it’s still a huge boost to his ego to have the super scary intimidating ultimate SOLDIER under him.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Sephiroth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	beneath you

**Author's Note:**

> what's up sephzack nation!! i crave human intimacy in these trying times and offer this as a humble gift.

He got over his hero worship a long time ago, but it’s still a huge boost to his ego to have the super scary intimidating ultimate SOLDIER under him. He’s pretty sure there’s a stupid grin on his face. Sephiroth’s eyes glow bright mako green in the dark, lit with amusement. His hair is like a second bedspread underneath them, fanning out in a silky silver that compliments the feel of his bare skin. 

The picture of ethereal beauty. He might be the only person in the world to see this sight. 

It’s funny; when they’d first started this, Sephiroth had stumbled along pretending to know how it was supposed to work. Then they both learned: the kind of coping mechanism born from a mutual need, that wouldn't have happened at all otherwise. Though calling it that is a little too harsh, right? He doesn’t know when it stopped being that and started being something else. Maybe it never stopped at all, mixing and blurring the lines instead.

He’s still amazed, every single time, that this person, creature, human, will let himself be so absolutely vulnerable. Spread before him, _for him,_ because Sephiroth wants _him._ Even if it was just a chase to forget (which it might not be so much anymore), he wouldn't mind at all. 

_You’re human,_ he says, with every touch across Sephiroth's skin. The bruises fade too fast, but the desire? It sinks its claws into his heart, and he savors the pain. 

Even if he’s not the one on his back, he feels pinned under those slit, green eyes—he loves them and how expressive they become. Sephiroth is quiet, naturally, so he watches other signs. The way his breath becomes shorter, the way his nails dig into his arms. It’s so easy to lose himself in it. He’s seen it too many times to count, now, the half-gasp Sephiroth makes when he comes apart, and he savors each one as if it was the first. The novelty of it, the simple voyeuristic pleasure of it leaves him more breathless than before.

Yes, he has _Sephiroth_ under him. The most dangerous living and breathing being in the world lies docilely on his bedsheets. He’s sure that Sephiroth could flip him over and strangle him if he wanted, even in the weakness right after, but it’s the fact that he _doesn’t_ that makes his heart flutter. It could be trust, in any other circumstance—instead, Sephiroth simply deems him as non-threatening. Somehow, everything becomes a thousand times more visceral than if Sephiroth had simply pushed him down and taken him (not that he would have minded at all).

 _I love you,_ he doesn’t say, because he knows Sephiroth doesn’t want to hear it. Maybe it’s enough to press it into every kiss they share—if they could devour each other like that, blocking out the rest of the universe, it would be perfect. The moment right after, in which Sephiroth has fallen to his basest instinct and he himself can barely comprehend anything—if he could freeze that, lock it into a space forever, he would. 

_Am I really one of you?_ Sephiroth asks with his eyes.

 _Let go,_ he answers. _You have always been._


End file.
